Why Is It Me?
by Eyalyn88
Summary: What if the mutant world collided with the Wizardry world? The new witch/mutant Lilith came to change everything...Will she help Harry Potter? Who is she, her family, and why does she love Draco Malfoy?
1. Chapter 1

**Why is it me?**

**Introduction:**

Name: Lilith (Lily for short)

Age: 13

House: Find out later

Blood: Pure I guess

Friends: Anyone that is friendly back to her, if not they will rue it

She haves long brown hair that goes down to her butt, with slight waves. She haves green eyes but it changes during her mood, mostly turns to blue when she is feeling sad.

She's 5'5 and at 110 lbs, nice bust for her body, haves curves in all the right places.

She likes meeting new people, but she is wry since she haves a lot of secrets that she haves to hide.

Hope you will enjoy

**Chapter 1 **

"LILITH" a women screamed from downstairs. "YOU NEED TO HURRY UP OR YOU'RE GOING TO BE LATE TO YOUR OWN BIRTHDAY PARTY!!"

Lilith was in her room looking at herself in the long mirror. She is so happy about her party. She thought after she got in trouble that her father will take it away from her but he didn't. Lilith and her mum went to Diagon Ally the day before to make her a special dress, it is black and white and flared out on her hips, and she wearing white tights with black Mary Jane shoes.

I KNOW MUMMY, IT'S JUST I WANT TO MAKE SURE I AM PWEETY" yelled the three year old. "PLUS IT'S **MY **PARTY I CANT BE LATE TO **MY **PARTY" Lilith shouted with a stomp of her foot.

Her mum sighed and shook her head. She went up the stairs heading to her daughter's room. Seeing her daughter looking at herself in the mirror and twirling around. Her mum rolled her eyes.

"You know what little miss, I can take this party away from you if you keep talking to me like that" said her mother sternly but she smiled at her daughter anyways. "It's rude having people to wait up and you are a very pretty so we can leave now"

Lilith was looking at her mum through the mirror and frowned just like her father. Lilith then ignored her mother and look at herself from side to side.

"You know the Malfoy family haves a bad effect on you" said her exasperated mother.

Lilith glared at her mother and huffed and turned around to face her; she put her tiny hands on her hips.

"WHY IS THAT" she snapped and stomped her foot on the ground.

"Because your acting like a brat, talking back to me trying to whine your way through everything to get what you want, and, AND worried about what you look like" said her mother and she actually put a stern face on her. "If you keep on acting this way then I am not going to allow you play with Draco and stay at Malfoys until you change your attitude" yelled her mother.

Lilith looked at her mum sadly and put her head down. Her mother really didn't raise her voice towards her. If her mum was upset with her then she tells her father and Lilith knows what that will lead to.

"Okay mummy, I I sorry" said Lilith.

Lilith went to her mother with arms open and her mum smiled and hugged her daughter. Janessa patted her daughter's back and stood back up holding Lilith's hand.

"Well we need to leave now; we still have to walk down to Hogsmeade to meet everybody at the Three Broomsticks"

Ever since her mother had Lilith, her magical power is not as strong as it was. With long apparition it tires her out and plus doing a side long apparition it really weakens her so they can go so far and walk the rest of the way. While her mother clutched Lilith's hand she led her daughter down the stairs and picked her up and Lilith held her tight and they were gone with a _**crack**_.

.

Lilith and her mother were walking down the trail that leads to Hogsmeade.

Lilith stopped and frowned

"What is it Lil?" questioned her mother.

"Ugh, Mummy I don't want to walk down there, something doesn't seem gwood, its it's its scary" said Lilith.

Lilith looked up at her mum with worry. Her mother frowned at her daughter and looked up ahead.

"There is nothing wrong, come on we need to hurry, we are late"

Her mother grabbed her daughter's hand and started to walk. While Lilith had her mum drag her as she was trying to use her feet to stop. Her mother stopped and turned around on her daughter.

"LILITH!!" shouted her mum. "STOP THAT COME ON" as her mother looked at her very reluctant daughter. "Your father is so going to hear about this"

Lilith looked at her mum with wide eyes and started to pout.

"But but but mummy it's scary down there" whined Lilith. "I DON'T WANT TO GO!!"

Her mother was about to retort when she heard rustling from the distance.

*_**crack**_* *_**crack**_* *_**crack**_*

Three people stand before them, a man and two women.

Lilith held her mum's hand tighter.

Her mother looked at the group, she knew them but that didn't stop her from feeling this is not right. Max, Ahlonee and Lenia didn't look right. They had a mad look upon their faces. Max leered at them.

"Well, Hello Hello" he said. "It's the Mrs. And the little miss"

Max stalked towards her mother and Lilith, and her mum held Lilith's hand tight and pulled her daughter closer to her.

"THE TRAITOR'S FAMILY!" he yelled.

Ahlonee and Lenia shrieked with delight. The twins had the equal look of satisfaction in their eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 **

Her mother pushed Lilith to stand behind her as she got into a protective stance.

"Your husband, disrespect M'Lord, by turning sides" he said then his nose flared as his eyes turned darker. "HE SHOULDN'T LIVE OR HIS FAMILY!!"

Max yell was full of hate and the sisters shrieked once more. Her mother's throat felt clogged as she strained herself to swallow and speak.

"Well, if you think of it that way then KILL ME" she said. "But spare my daughter, she haves nothing to do with it" her mum pleaded with tears flowing.

The man laughed out loud, and scared Lilith and she held her mum's legs tight.

"Your daughter shall die as well" he said with venom. "SHE HAVES TRAITORS BLOOD ALL INSIDE HER BODY" he shouted.

"Tisk Tisk Tisk" taunted the women together. "You should of saw this coming" they sang out in a sing song voice and laughed again.

Then Max pulled out his wand towards them.

"Avada Kedavra!" he shouted.

Green light streaked towards them. But her mother already grabbed her daughter's hand and pulled her daughter as they ran through the forest. The twins screamed out in fury, and they ran after them, while Max took his time walking into the forest.

Janessa kept on running while Lilith ran with her mother trying to keep up the pace. Lilith felt stinging as they ran since all branches slapped her as they ran past them and tearing her dress, it was cutting Lilith's skin as well as mother's as they ran full force.

*_**crack**_*

Then one of the women appeared.

"Janessa, my dear friend" said Ahlonee.

"Don't say dear friend to me, I trusted you, you were my friend, and now your going to kill me and my daughter, Ahlonee" said Janessa with hurt.

"Well your husband shouldn't switch sides" she snapped.

"That is between my husband and you, not us" snapped Janessa as she reached her wand. "Plus it happened almost three years ago and VOLDEMORT IS DEAD" she shouted. "So how is killing us prove anything" spat Janessa.

Lilith hugged onto her mum's leg and closed her eyes as she started to cry harder.

"Avada Kedavra"

Lilith seen the green light, and she stopped breathing. Janessa combed her hands in Lilith's hair. Lilith looked up at her mum and looked over and saw Ahlonee lying on the floor emotionless.

Janessa wanted to cry but she haves to stay strong for her daughter. She looked around in the forest, and knew where they were.

"Lilith, Lily, keep running this way" said Janessa pointing to the left. "Run, eventually you will see a small trail and it will lead you to Hogsmeade, get help" instructed Janessa.

Lilith stared at her mum with wide eyes and shook her head. Janessa closed her eyes and turned to a stern voice.

"Lily, LILITH" yelled Janessa as she shook her daughter. "Whatever you do and whatever you hear, don't stop running" said Janessa looking into her daughter's eyes. "Don't stop running till you make it to The Three Broomsticks, okay, I love you sweetie, remember that I will always love you and watch out for you, Ich Liebe dich"

Janessa let her tears flow as she hugged her daughter she let go of her embrace. Gave her daughter another look and kissed her daughter's forehead as her tears fell on top of her daughter's head. They heard footsteps and pushed her daughter and Lilith started to run.

Lilith ran, and she heard a scream. She stopped and turned around. Tears blurred her vision and she started to shake.

"Mummy, mummy" Lilith whispered. "Ich liebe dich" she whimpered.

Lilith was about to run, when Lenia grabbed her. She started to drag Lilith back to where they killed Janessa.

She let her go. Lilith cried and picked herself up and noticed her dress was torn and where it once was white it was red. Her stockings were red and her hands were red, she started to cry harder as she saw her hands. She looked down on the ground and seeing red, she followed the trail of red, and there her mum's body lay, lifeless, and the red was blood, pool of blood. They killed her by slicing her up.

"MUMMMY!" she screamed.

Lilith screamed and screamed and screamed. She ran to her mum, and shook her. Then she lay on top of her. Wishing her mum will wrap her arms around her.

"No, mummy, mummy" she cried quietly.

Lilith looked up to see her mum's eyes that were so full of life and now that was gone, it was just a dull color.

Lenia and Max laughed hard for their victory, even though Max's wife is dead.

Lilith frowned as she watched them laugh at her. Anger washed over Lilith like nothing she felt before.

Everything turned black for the young girl. As she fell to the ground and let the darkness swallow her whole.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 **

~Three Broomsticks~

"Where could they be" asked Lilith's father.

His family is an hour late, which is very odd, Janessa doesn't like being late. He looked around the pub and everybody was their except for them.

"My dear son in law, they are girls" said Janessa's father as he placed his hand on his shoulder. "They take time to get ready, they will be here" said the grandfather with a smile for the sixth time.

Lucius walked up to his very nervous friend.

"Yeah mate, I bet you anything, that Lilith is trying to look her best" said Lucius with his smirk. "She is such a pretty little girl"

"Lucius thank you, but I haven't seen my wife or daughter in a week" said the father. "And I am sorry to say they will not take this long, you know Janessa, she's always on time"

Lilith's father looked out the window again, he closed his eyes. For some odd reason his senses our kicking, their something wrong.

"Can we look for them now?" he asked.

The grandfather smiled and shook his head.

"They will be here soon" he said.

He glared at his father in law, and then he felt tugging on his robes. He looked down and saw the miniature version of Lucius Malfoy looking up at him.

'Uncle, I wanted to know if Li Li could stay at the manor, mother said its fine" declared the boy.

"Draco, that is fine, but you have to ask Janessa first"

_When she get's here_

"Oh okay, and also uncle, I want you to know I am going to marry Lily too" said Draco with so much determination.

"Aren't you to young to think about that" sneered Lilith's father.

"No, father said it always good to plan your future" said Draco with a frown.

He was about to speak, but the pub shook. He looked around, and then Ministry patrol burst into the pub.

"There something wrong" the man shouted.

His eyes went wide open and ran out the door being followed by Lucius and his father in law. Once out of the pub they see in the distance there are flames then it was gone to a big smoke. The three men and the ministry patrol apparated to the cause.

Other Ministry Patrol was there, extinguishing what was left of the fire. Lilith's father looked around the chaos and notices his daughter's body.

"LILY" he shouted as he ran to his daughter's lifeless form.

"WHAT HAPPENED HERE!" he yelled

The first Ministry official that came to scene came forward. He checked on the bodies and finding the little girl is alive, and he moved her away from the body she was laying on top of. He went up to Lilith's father.

"Sir, we don't know, but whatever happened, kill these three wanted death eaters, well burned two alive, I am supposing they killed your wife and about to kill your daughter, at least your daughter is not dead just passed out."

"WHAT" he yelled, and he looked to the right and saw Janessa's body.

He picked up his daughter, and ran to his wife. He couldn't believe his wife is gone, and that she was killed this way.

"JANESSA, JANESSA" he yelled, tears were forming as well as anger.

Lucius looked mortified. Lucius took a deep breath, he needed to get away from here, and then he left. Janessa's father is watching the scene before him in a trance.

"She and my daughter is all I have, I have NOTHING" yelled Lilith's father as he clutched to both bodies to him.

The grandfather walked up to him, as quiet tears falling from his blue eyes. He placed his hand on top of his son in law's shoulder and clutched it.

"I know my son, but at least you have Lilith, we will start funeral arrangements for our Janessa" he said calmly.

Janessa's father knows if he can't be strong he will fall apart, and his son in law will go mad as well, if one of them is not calm. His son in law looked up to his eyes with tears and his face contorted in rage.

"ITS ALL YOUR FAULT, IF WE JUST LOOKED FOR THEM AS I ASKED ABOUT AN HOUR AGO, THIS WILL NEVER HAPPENED, BUT NOOOO, YOU WERE SO CALM AND SAID THEY WILL BE HERE AND YOU BEING SO CALM RIGHT NOW SEEMS LIKE YOU DON'T BLOODY CARE" he yelled.

"I do so care, and yes we should of looked when you asked, it would help, but the thing is, is to stay calm, and just think how lucky we are that we still have Lilith" said the elderly man "We are in the same boat, I have nothing but my daughter and granddaughter, now just Lilith, and you have the same you just have a daughter now"

Janessa's father squeezed unto Lilith's father's shoulder, looking at him sadly. His son in law let go of Janessa and conjured a white sheet, and placed it over her as he kissed her lips for the last time. Then he stood up holding Lilith tight to his body, he went up to the Ministry Officials, what was left of them, while the grandfather and him talking to them to see what happened in the woods.

Then three strangers came across a clearing, with the smell of burning still in the air. They notice how different these people our dressed and looked, but they went up to Lilith's father who was holding on to the little girl that was drawing one of the strangers closer.

"Excuse me, I am Charles Xavier, this is Storm and Wolverine" said Charles as he pointed to his colleagues. "I want to talk to the family members about this incident"

The grandfather waved off the ministry official, and waved his wand over himself and son in law so no one listens into their conversation.

"We are the family members, do you know what happened?" asked the grandfather.

As he was walking towards Charles to close the distance while holding onto his son in laws' shoulder.

"May we speak in private" said Charles as he eyed the two Ministry Officials that are still there.

"Sure" said Lilith's grandfather with a smile even though they already in private.

They walk little further, while Lilith's father was eyeing everybody suspiciously. He was holding his daughter and can't reach for his wand; at least he was with his father in law.

"Sir, we are going to take your daughter to St. Mungos" yelled out an official as he watching the group.

"Can it wait, we need her" said her grandfather kindly.

He looked back at Charles and smiled and nod his head.

"Well, we are mutants, we are an evolved version of humans, that carry power and your daughter possess it" said Charles as he looked into Lilith's father's eyes.

"MY DAUGHTER IS NOT ONE, SHE IS A WITCH AND SHE IS NO MUGGLE AND SHE DOESN'T HAVE ANY MUGGLE DISEASE!!" he spat.

"Witch?" questioned Charles.

"Why yes, well since you have like a 'different world' like us, there is a witching and Wizarding world and we are wizards and she is a witch" said her grandfather with a smile.

Wolverine rolled his eyes while Storm slapped his chest. Charles watched them and closed his eyes, what they are saying is true. Lilith's father was getting angrier, his wife is dead, his father in law is calm and smiling to a muggle who claims his daughter haves a muggle disease, and telling him about our world, while his daughter needs to get into the hospital, there is no time for formalities here.

"Well, do you know what happened?" he snapped.

"I don't know what caused it, but I know what happened to your daughter" Charles said.

"Well your daughter like it or not is human, just different sort of human and she haves another sort in her, which is being a mutant, she more and likely possess other powers beside her witching, what happened tonight opened up a flood gate, see when a mutant is scared or mad their powers turn up, and they get chaotic, your daughter for being so young hers did. And I know its mutant power because I felt it, well, all of us felt it" said Charles getting right to the point, while he looked at Wolverine and Storm as they both nodded their heads.

"Well, so what do you want and why are you here?" snapped her father, as his father in law squeezed his shoulder. "Thank you for explaining some what"

"While she grows older her power will take advantage, and I have a school for her to go to so she can suppress and learn to control her powers, instead of her powers controlling her" he said. "For being so young, she is going to be very powerful, and she needs all the help, because it will be very difficult for her trying to control it herself"

"Lets say if she does go, she haves to be back here when she is eleven because she haves to go to our school and train, it works the same way, magic abilities start out that way too when a child is angry or sad, and by eleven they come to this school to control their magic abilities" said her grandfather.

"I PUT MY FOOT DOWN, SHE IS NOT GOING, SHE IS STAYING HERE WITH ME, SHE IS NOT GOING TO ANY MUGGLE SOCIETY, AND PLUS LIKE I SAID SHE IS THE ONLY ONE I HAVE LEFT IN MY LIFE!" bellowed her father as he held Lilith tighter to his body.

"But, sir, if you don't let her she is only going to get worse, and you wont be able to handle it" said Charles, but he knew he was losing the battle by looking at his face and eyes. "It's your choice, here is my card, contact me anytime, I can't make you do anything, take care, goodbye" said Charles.

"Thank you" said her grandfather. "We will keep in contact" he promised.

He gave the card to the grandfather, while he strolled away with Wolverine and Storm following him. The three mutants left. Lilith's father was holding his daughter tight looking at her serene face.

"She is not going" he said. "Let's take her to St Mungo's now

~2 years later~

Lilith was sitting on the staircase in her home. A man has come over in a wheel chair as her father sent her upstairs. But she wanted to know who is, and why he is there.

"Your right, I can't help her, only you can." her father stated gravely.

Lilith frowned. Holding back tears.

"I know in the end, you will agree" said the man. "What are her powers?"

"She burst into flames she make like fire balls, freeze things, move things with her mind, and that's it so far, but the thing is; it's like every six months she get sick and that when her powers become lot more stronger and harder for her to control." said her father.

"I see, I will take her now, and you can visit anytime you want to." said the man.

"Take care of her, but she haves to be back here when she is eleven, no excuses" demanded her father.

"I will try, but if every six months she gets more powerful it will be hard to, but I will try my hardest."

"LILITH!!" her father yelled.

Lilith went down the stairs with tears in her eyes. She ran to her father as she pulled onto his robes looking up at him.

"I don't want to go daddy, I want to be with you" Lilith wailed.

Her father looked down at her and looked he was very torn.

"I know dear but it is for your own good, I will take your things in a bit, but you have to go to this gentlemen right here." Her father stated and pointed his hand toward the man in the wheelchair.

She looked at him.

"Hello, I am Charles Xavier, but you will be calling me Professor Xavier."

Lilith looked at him and cried harder and looked back at her father.

"DAADDY, I BE GOOD, I WONT DO IT ANYMORE I PROMISE DADDY PLEASE!!" she pleaded.

He father looked at her stricken. He picked her up.

"You are a good girl, I am not sending you away because you get mischievous at times, and this man will help you with your problem" her father stated but then he grew stern. "Lilith you know it's rude to not greet somebody back, and you know I like you to keep to your manners"

Lilith nodded her head as she sobbed quietly. He put her back to the floor she turned around with her hand out shaking the man's hand.

"Nice to meet you" she cried softly. "I am Lilith or Lily, whatever you prefer"

She cried out again. Hugging her father's legs.

"Bye daddy, Ima going to miss you" she cried. "I love you"

He father kneeled down, and enveloped her in his embrace.

I love you too" he whispered.

He then straightens himself out. Looked into Lilith's eyes as she nodded her head as she left with this stranger.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

~8 years later~

I woke up burning up and crying uncontrollably, and the sound of the smoke alarm going off.

Logan "Wolverine" came running into my door with a fire extinguisher in his hand.

"Are you okay" he asked while spraying the white residue on a little fire that broke out on my bed sheets.

"Yes I am fine." trying to stifle my tears away.

"No your not, why are you crying" he came onto my bed and embraced me into a hug.

Logan will only show me his true feelings. To everybody else he seems like a hard ass but to me behind closed doors he is my teddy bear. Little rough round the edges but that what I grew to love the man, even though it wasn't like that in the beginning.

"I just dreamt of my mother that's all, I feel so horrible, it's all my fault." I started to cry harder onto his chest. "It's just that if I wasn't being such a brat we could've made it there with no problem or we can travel by Floo powder, but no I didn't want to get dirty, I was such a brat!" as I cried harder and punch Logan on the chest.

"No, shit happens, it was her time to go, don't beat yourself over it."

"No it was all my fault and I know that for sure, and that's why I am here, my father believes its true, if he didn't then he wouldn't send me here and he would visit me more often, I see my grandfather more then him."

"He sent you here to control your powers which you have done a great job, and you'll be going to your school this year."

"I don't think it will be a good idea, I might create more problems."

"LILITH, SHUT UP, you'll be fine, everything is fine, nothing is your fault and you need to start believing that."

"Yeah, it will be good to be out of here for awhile."

"Why is that" Logan said as he moved me so he can look at my face.

"So then I won't see Kurt, since I did break up with him and all, and every time I see him I feel more horrible about myself." I said while making a quick small smile.

"Well he understands, your going to a new school, something might happen." he grinned.

"Hey I am not a slut" I declared as I punched him hard on his arm.

"I am not saying that." He said as he smiled wider and laughing harder.

"All I am going to say I am going to miss all of you, especially you, since you are like my dad, uncle, best friend." I whispered, smiling a little bit more then when I woke up.

"Well, how your acting is like you will never come back, plus I am happy that your leaving because maybe I will have more decent sleep and have more time to myself."

"Screw you." I said, and we laughed harder as I hugged Logan tighter.

"When are you leaving" as he put me in a choker hold.

"Well I need to pack up and when I am finish that's when I leave," as I left out a big sigh.

"Well okay I will see you later, have fun this year."

"I will try to!" and I lent over and gave him a big hug and a kiss on the cheek.

~2 hours later~

I said my goodbyes, and left to the Leaky Cauldron, my grandfather sent a portkey over, I hate traveling that way but it was faster then taking flight. I'll be staying at the Leaky Cauldron in Diagon Ally till school starts, I have no other place to go.

I'll admit I am scared but excited because it's something new; I'm going back to a life where I was once accustomed too.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 **

Lilith walked into the Leaky Cauldron. She greeted Tom, saying she was here to stay for a couple days and he showed her to her room.

Lilith dropped off her stuff, and went back out of the room so she can start getting her school supplies. Lilith looked into a small pouch making sure she haves the money that her grandfather sent to her and the list for Hogwarts. She stood on her heels and walked towards the back ally that leads to Diagon Ally.

She looked around Diagon Ally in complete awe. She might seem like a muggleborn how she was gawking at all the sights in front of her. Everything looked soo odd and familiar at the same time. Lilith has bought her books, parchment, quill, ink, robes, wand, and a flying fox bat instead of an owl. When she was done she directed her purchases back to her room, and went out to explore everything again.

Lilith stopped at the ice cream shop. As an old memory of her and her mum jump out of her. She sat down enjoying her treat watching the passing of families walked by her. She felt sad all of sudden. Wishing she still had her mother, and her father.

During her thoughts she was oblivious to a young man walking up to her. When she saw him she jumped from her seat and smile awkwardly at him but then her eyebrows pinched as they furrowed together, the boy seem so familiar to her.

He had pale white skin, pointed chin, grey eyes, and pale blonde hair. So familiar.

"Hello, I haven't seen you before; I will defiantly notice a pretty girl like yourself at Hogwarts." He stated arrogantly.

Lilith let the arrogance slide, wanted to make friends.

"Well, because I will be new to Hogwarts, it will be my third year I have been doing home studies; because I had to deal with some stuff." Lilith said with a smile, thinking that this boy is very hott.

"Oh, that's nice to know, I am Draco Malfoy and you are?"

"Oh my god, DRACO OH MY GOD" Lilith yelled excitedly. She jumped up and started to hug him with dear life as she repeated 'oh my god' a dozen times.

"It's me, Draco, Lilith, Lily, your bestest friend when we are growing up" she squealed with delight.

Draco looked into Lilith's eyes. Recognizing the green eyes from anywhere.

"Lily, really, I haven't seen you in years I missed you so much, my father said you have to go away for awhile since what happen to your mother." Draco replied with a smile and gave Lilith a hug.

"You look different, you had black hair, what happened?" he asked while he picked a piece of Lilith's locks between his fingers.

"Yeah, it went to brown over the years, like my mother" she replied. Feeling a little sad bringing up her mother.

"Changed?" Draco raised his brow. "How can it change without any help to change it?"

Lilith shrugged her shoulders but smiled at him anyways. As they started to talk about everything, while Lilith had to edit a lot. It was back to the old times.

"Hello Draco, who is this young lady" said a man with the same exact looks of Draco.

"Hi Mr. Malfoy," Lilith replied as she gave him a hug.

Lucius looked at his son with a raised eyebrow.

"Its Lily, Father," said Draco.

Lucius eyes went up to a surprise and hugged Lilith tighter.

"Is it really, wow, you have grown up to be a very beautiful woman." he said.

As he twirled Lilith around to have a full look at her. Lilith giggle and smile wide at him.

"Thank you sir" she said.

"So, is your father here?" said Lucius looking around the place.

"No, sir, I haven't seen my father for four years now," replied Lilith with a fake smile as her heart clenched in pain.

"Well your father is a very busy man." Lucius stated.

"I know"

"So where are you staying my dear?"

"Oh, I am staying at the Leaky Cauldron, at the time being."

"Nonsense, you should stay with us at the manor, we still have your room, like you have never left." He said with his very rare smiles.

"Thank you, but no thank you sir, I don't want to be a burden, plus I like being by myself for once" Lilith replied with a smile to Lucius.

"You're not a burden; you're like family, well, suit yourself, your welcome at the manor anytime, okay?"

"Yes sir"

"Well Draco and I must get back home, nice seeing you, and hope to see you soon, and don't be a stranger, Bye." He said.

Lucius took Lilith's hand and placed a kiss on it. Lilith smiled and looked towards the floor.

"Yeah I will see you at school," said Draco as he repeated his father's gestures.

Lilith blushed but smile at him anyways.

"Bye" Lilith said with a wave of her hand.

She looked around the streets and notice not that much people are out plus it was darker then earlier. She decided it best if she head back to the Leaky Cauldron.

She ran, but bumped into a boy her age, he had black hair and green eyes.

"Oh, I'm sorry" Lilith stated.

"That's alright" he said as he help Lilith get back to her feet. "I am Harry Potter"

"Nice to meet you; I am Lilith but you can call me Lily"

"Nice to meet you"

"You too" she said with a smile. That smile went to a frown to surprise. "Harry Potter?"

"Oh my god, my mom was best friends with your mom; I was named after your mother."

Harry looked at Lilith and smiled. For a second he thought he will be bombarded with a fan.

"Really"

"Yea" Lilith said as she smiled back at him. "This is such coincidence meeting each other and staying at the same place."

"Yeah that is a bit weird" he said

"Yeah just a bit, so what makes you stay here?"

"Lets go down to the pub and eat and I will explain everything from there."

"Okay"

The two teenagers walked to the pub and found a booth. They ate together, talking about why he was at the Leaky Cauldron, because he blew up his aunt like she was helium balloon. Which Lilith laughed hard about and he laughed with her. As they talk about other things.

While she lay in bed that night she couldn't stop smiling. She met two people that she once known, and that she will have two friends at Hogwarts then being alone.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 **

Heading to Kings Cross Station. Lilith have met Hermione, Ron, and everybody else since they came to the Leaky Cauldron few days after she have arrived. They were nice sort of bunch, and its nice because she met more people so she didn't just have two friends but a lot of them.

Lilith enjoyed talking to Molly Weasley. Comes to find out that her mother and Mrs. Weasley were very good friends and she used to play with Ron. Lilith slightly remembers but not really. It was a time when her mom is alive, because her father never took her to see them, probably because he didn't like them.

"Good bye dears, take care and watch yourself and don't get yourself into trouble and stay on the look out because Sirius Black is out there!!" Molly stated as she gave all of us a kiss and a hug.

_Sirius Black?_

Why does that seem so familiar, Lilith thought. But she shook out that reverie.

"Geez my mum gets so dramatic every time we leave"

"She just cares a lot Ronald," said Hermione.

"At least you got a mother" Lilith said quietly

"What was that Lil?" Harry asked her.

"Oh nothing just talking to myself like always." Said Lilith with a blush feeling mortified being caught talking to herself.

Harry's green eyes penetrate Lilith's eyes and she have to shy her eyes away.

"Oh there is Saint Potter and the golden trio." said a familiar voice.

"DRACO!!" Lilith yelled as she pushed Ron, Hermione, and Harry to give him a hug.

"Hey Lily" he hugged back.

"So you know Harry and all them too, that is no nice then we can all hang out, it will be so much fun." as Lilith started to speak in a fast rate.

"Yes I know them…." Draco started to say but was cut off by Harry.

"But we aren't friends we hate each other." said Harry with gritted teeth.

"Oh, that puts me in a bad predicament doesn't it, well no matter I don't care if you guys don't like each other, I am still going to befriend with all of you." As Lilith looked between Draco and Harry.

"That's fine by me," said Draco "Well, will you come with me to a compartment or are you going with them?" he stated with venom.

"Well let's say I will be with them for half and finish my half with you during the train ride" Lilith said with a smile.

"Sounds good to me, bye Lil." He said.

He gave Lilith a hug and a kiss on the cheek and started to walk away. While bumping into Harry and Ron shoulder roughly while being followed but two big fat boys.

They finally found a semi empty compartment. They went in as it was occupied by a man with his face covered over a jacket. Hermione pointed out that it must be their new Defense Against The Dark Arts Teacher. So, they just started to talk about other things while eating some treats off the trolley.

"So Lil, what up with you and Malfoy." said Ron

"Well we are childhood friends I used to go to his house all the time, why you ask?"

"It just that.." Ron started to say but was cut off by Harry.

'It's just that he's acting sort of descent around you that's the nicest I have ever seen him." Harry said.

"Oh" Lilith said. She looked over towards Hermione.

She nodded her head, in confirmation at what they said.

"Oh that reminds me I should get dressed and meet him in the compartment; I will see you at dinner!"

"Bye" said Harry, Ron, and Hermione in unison.

Lilith was searching for Draco, almost giving up. Tired and embarrassed of perverted guys that will whistle at her when she walked by or open their compartment. She finally found him at let out a breath of relief. The two big boys that she saw earlier was in there and in between them sat a black boy that seems to be crushed between the two idiots. Draco was sitting on the opposite bench looking out the window with disgust while a girl with short frizzy black hair was all over him trying to get his attention.

"Hello?" Lilith said awkwardly to the group.

Draco turned around and smiled as he got up and grabbed her hands and start introducing her to everyone.

"Come in let me introduce you to my friends, this is Crabbe (pointed to the fat kid by the window), Blaise Zabini (he pointed to the black boy in the middle) and Goyle."

The names seem familiar as well but she shrugged it off.

"Hello to you all." Lilith said with a smile.

"What about me Drakie Poo?" said the frizzy short black hair girl.

"Oh right" he said with a tone like 'nobody cares about you.'

"This is Pansy"

Another name the seem familiar to Lilith.

"Hello, I am Lilith, Lily; Lil whatever floats your boat."

Draco grabbed Lilith's hand and sat at his spot by the window while I sat in the middle. Pansy had a sour face like she ate something soo nasty and sweet at the same time that he face went rigid. Lilith started to feel uncomfortable with the silence and all eyes on her.

"So how do you know Draco?" said Blaise, moving forward so his stomach was by his knees probably to get some air.

"We were childhood buddies that's all, my father and his father are very good friends."

"That's nice, so do you have a boyfriend unless you're taken by Draco."

Lilith smiled wide and started to blush.

"I…I. ugh"

The train came to a halt which flew Lilith forward towards Blaise. Her head is in his lap. Lilith was just beside her self.

_Oh yeah, he was asking you about your date life and seems like I threw myself out at him_

_Wonderful_

_Perfect Timing _

_Just Great_

_G..R..E..A..T!!_

"I'm sorry, freaking train, are we there yet?" Lilith said.

She looked at Draco and he looked mad.

"NO!!" he yelled.

"Why are you yelling, are you mad?" Lilith asked looking in his eyes.

"I didn't mean for it to come up like that, no I am not mad."

"Do you think it's getting cold in here" asked Pansy as she threw herself to Draco.

_Try to stay warm bit. _

_What a twit._

Lilith rolled her eyes, but then she felt the chill. She wrapped her arms over her arms. Lilith then started to get scared.

_Cold_

Lilith looked at the window and it started to get frosted.

_Freezing? _

_Oh God my mutant powers starting to act up _

_Why me?_

_I don't want people to know about this. _

_I normally have control over it, and now all of sudden I don't. _

Lilith started to feel sad.

_Why does this always happen to me?_

_First my mom_

_I hate my life_

Lilith started to fell all depressed. She turned around shocked hearing the compartment door sliding open. A black ghost, hooded creature was staring at us, or so Lilith thought. Lilith started to get frightened.

She felt even more depressed and down about herself. She haves all this power but she doesn't want to hurt anybody or let anybody know. She knew if people knew she will be cast out. She didn't know what to do. She felt so insecure.

The creature then left. After a few minutes the temperature came back and the train started to go again.

Lilith sat back down, taking a deep breath.

Screams were heard through out the train.

"Those were Dementors, Azkaban guards!"

"Why are they here?"

Through out all the commotion, Lilith heard it. She felt scared and felt very bad. Hoping that he is alright.

"POTTER FAINTED BECAUSE A DEMENTOR CAME TO HIS COMPARTMENT!!!"

Then Draco, Blaise, Pansy, Crabbe, and Goyle started laughing hysterically. Lilith knew that hated each other but seriously is it that bad when you laugh when someone is at mortal peril, yeah it is funny when someone gets hurt but not if they fainted.

She took in another deep breath.

_Whatever I have to deal with it; they are all my friends that despise each other _

_Just great!!_

_Just wonderful!!_

_Well it won't make this year boring that for sure_

_But it won't be easy either._


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

"Fir' years and new students come with me," said a big tall hairy guy.

"I will see you at dinner," I said to Draco.

"Yea okay, hope you make Slytherin," he said as he kissed my hand and gave me a smirk.

I started to smile and blush at him.

"See you guys later!!" I told the rest of the group.

"Bye" some shouted all except for Pansy.

I went with the man called Hagrid. He took me across the lake with the other first years on boats. We finally made it through, and waited in the hall. A stern woman came in with a tight bun she talked to the rest of the first years. When she was done she pulled me to the side and gave me a tight smile, I smiled back at her, I know I met her somewhere.

"Hello dear, you will come after the sorting of first years and the speech from Dumbledore," she told me.

"Yea okay" I said.

~Few more minutes~

"Silence everyone I have another announcement before we eat, we have a new student, Her name is Lilith, this will be her 3rd year at Hogwarts, the reason why she have been absent that past two years is really non of your business unless you want to ask her, and just to let you know she will be sorted at a house but won't be able to stay in the common room she haves her own cabin on the grounds for her to stay at, anyways no further ado, Lilith please come down."

I walked down the beautiful hall. I smiled wide knowing it was all familiar. Then that smile went away when I notice all four houses were staring at me and a few whistles and cat calls.

_Ugh guys, why must they do that, it is so degrading. _

I kept on walking forward. I stood in front of a stool with an old hat sitting on top of it.

"Please seat here," said Dumbledore removing the hat.

I sat down, hoping this is not where I'll be seating at all night, then he placed that dirt hat on me.

'**Oh you have a great mind and power'**

'_Who said that, is it the hat'_

'**Yes it is the hat I am the sorting hat and I am going to place you in a house that you belong too…..but your very very difficult'**

'_Why am I so difficult?'_

'**Your qualities are even on two houses I want to put you in'**

'_Well why don't you put me in both houses since I am staying in a cabin'_

'**That does sound like a good idea I might end up doing it'**

'_Yes it will be easier for you if you do it, so please put me in two houses'_

'**Well okay'**

Then a voice came from the outside of the hat; so I am guessing I was talking to him with my mind.

"**Gryffindor AND Slytherin!!"**

Boom of applauses broke out in the Great Hall but then immediately came to a halt when the students and staff realize the hat placed me in two houses instead of one.

"Did I hear you right, Gryffindor and Slytherin, two houses? Asked Dumbledore.

"Yes sir, she is in both, she was very difficult and she was half Gryffindor and Slytherin so better off putting her in a both, you don't need to worry about the living situation since she lives in the cabin." said the hat.

"But what are we going to do with the points" said Professor Sprout.

"Well, if you give her 20 points then more then likely it will be 40 total 20 for Slytherin and 20 for Gryffindor and same with losing points, I presume." Said Professor Snape.

"Yes that sounds fair, well young lady you could sit at either table" said Dumbledore as he pointed to Gryffindor and Slytherin.

"Sir, is it okay for me to go to Gryffindor first and then Slytherin afterwards." I asked, looking at the kind old man.

"I presume that's fine since you are in both houses." He said with a smile.

I smiled back and was starting to walk away. But caught his crystal blues through his half moon spectacles. He knew what I did, I should of known better.

Art of persuasion with my mind is a huge benefit. Not like I use it all the time. I just wanted it to be over with. Having all those people stare at me, I will be there all night. I gave him another strained smile then walked over to Gryffindor table. I sat between Ron and Harry while Hermione was sitting across from us.

They eyed me skeptically. I just smiled while I feel my ears getting hot. Hoping that they will drop this dilemma.

Then we started to eat and everything is forgotten. I felt so much better seeing that Harry is alright. They retold me what happened in the train after I left. I swear my eyes felt like their bugging out of my skull. When it was coming to desserts I gave them all kisses on their cheeks and hugs telling them I will see them tomorrow. While I head to Slytherin table.

Everything is cool. Till the next conversation went up. I swear I never felt so many emotions since I came to the Wizardry world. It's like someone open a flood gate.

"So, Lily, you didn't answer my question" said Blaise.

"What question could that be?" I questioned back but feeling my ears getting hot knowing exactly what he is talking about.

"Do you have a boyfriend or are you with Draco?" he asked me bluntly.

"I ugh..ughh just just broke up with someone" I stuttered while my face flushed.

"I don't think I want to be with anyone at the time being, plus I thought Draco is going out with Pansy, anyways" I stated.

"No, Pansy wants to be with him, he doesn't want her to, she will never leave him alone" Blaise replied with a smirk looking into my eyes.

I smiled wider.

"Oh that is funny" I said then giggled.

"So you don't want to be with anyone?" asked Blaise with an all knowing smirk.

"Not now"

"Oh that is too bad" he commented.

I smiled and started to blush harder and I have to look away from him. I looked over to Draco and he was looking at me and Blaise with angry contorted in his face.

_Why does he seem so mad?_

_Its not like he wants to be with me_

_Maybe because it's Pansy, she is all over him again. _

_Who knows….._


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 **

School had officially started and Lilith was already having a bad start. She woke up late and now she is late to her first class which is Potions. She heard it was not a good class to be late too. She followed the paintings instructions while they helped her get to the Dungeons where the class was at. She was a bit lost, and wished she woke up early so she can follow her classmates or ask directions, but at least the paintings help her.

"I know you're new, but next time you are late to my class you will have a detention, am I making myself clear, Miss Lilith" replied Professor Snape with gritted teeth.

"Yes sir, I'm sorry, I wont be late again" Lilith said with a pleaded look.

"Good, now take your seat."

Lilith looked around the classroom. It was Slytherin and Gryffindor. Everybody have partners that she knew, but once she looked in the back the only seat empty was next to Blaise. Lilith smiled as she went and sat right next to him.

"How are you doing?" he whispered.

"So far, like crap; I am late to class" I whispered back.

Lilith looked up front and seen Draco glaring at her.

'_**What'**_ Lilith mouthed out to him.

Draco just shook his head and looked front of the classroom again. She just shook her head and took out a quill, ink, parchment, and her book.

"Besides that, how do you like school so far?"

"So far, pretty good, what page are we on?"

"LILITH, FIRST YOU ARE LATE TO MY CLASS AND NOW YOU ARE TALKING, I HOPE THIS IS NOT GOING TO BE LIKE THIS, THROUGH OUT THE WHOLE YEAR" Professor Snape bellowed.

The whole class turns to look at Lilith. Lilith flushed and made a meek smile as she looked at the Professor pitifully.

"Sorry sir."

"Lil, sorry about that we are on page 18" whispered Blaise with sympathy.

"It's okay, thank you"

"TALKING AGAIN!!" Shouted the Professor. "WHAT ARE YOU INCAPABLE TO KEEP YOUR MOUTH SHUT, I THINK YOUR APOLOGIES DON'T MEAN A THING"

"Sorry again sir" said Lilith quietly while she looked at him sadly.

Lilith couldn't believe how her first day of school has started. She got in her teacher's bad graces and being embarrassed front of the whole classroom. When the class has ended she started to walk with Harry, Ron and Hermione.

"Lily you have to get used to it, that is Snape for you" Harry said to Lilith.

"Yeah, he is a stupid git" replied Ron with venom.

"I never liked him when I first saw him and the same goes for him, he never liked me starting first year" said Harry.

~2 weeks later~

Lilith was slowly getting aggravated. Every time they have Potions class; Harry and Ron make it a day of talking shit about Professor Snape. Yeah he is a mean person but there is always a reason for someone's madness or anger in this case.

"So Lily, what do you think about him?" asked Ron.

Lilith was drawn back to their conversation, she was tuning them out and now she didn't know what to say.

"I ughh" She replied.

Then Severus Snape walks up to the group.

"I was hoping you will be alone for me to tell you this" he stated towards Lily and he eyed the rest of the group she was talking to. "But it seems, however, you're never alone, I just want to say is that I can't make it to dinner tonight, will make plans for another day" he replied.

Lilith felt disappointed. She looked over to Harry, Ron, and Hermione as they looked like they are going to go to an aplitic shock.

"Yeah, that's okay, I know your busy, another time" she replied with a fake smile. "Father" while she let out a breath.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Three mouths dropped as Ron mouth out 'what'. Lilith shied her eyes away from them and looked back up to her father. Snape looked at her for a moment like he was going to reply something else but he turned on his heels and walked away.

"LILY; SNAPE IS YOUR FATHER!!" shouted Ron.

Lilith looked at him horrified and looked around and glad no one was around. She looked back at Ron and gave him a pleaded look.

"Shhh; I don't want everybody to know" Lilith hushed out. "Yes he is"

"I feel bad for you, he yells at you during class with no mercy, and you're his own blood, he is such a stupid gi--" said Ron but was cut off by a punch on his arm by Hermione.

"What was that for Hermione" shouted Ron, red in the face.

"Ron, you're talking about her father badly and she doesn't want people to know and you are like saying it out loud" insisted Hermione in a hush whisper.

"Its okay" Lilith replied. "I heard so much people talking meanly about him, I don't mind, I just don't want anybody to know; that's all" said Lilith. "But can you please keep this to yourselves?" Lilith questioned.

Her friends looked at her and her pleaded look and nodded their heads.

"But I do feel sorry for you though" said Harry with a grin.

Lilith grinned back at him.

"Thank you for the concern"

Everything went back to normal for Lilith. Three of her friends know, well, four if you're counting Draco for knowing who her father is. They acted like they never knew and haven't questioned her about it. Only thing that is bothering Lilith is Draco, he has been acting strange, he is hot then cold in a second flat.

~Month Later~

Lilith was on her way to Charms class with Draco. He was acting normal, being like how she always known him, until a couple of older students from different houses, which are guys, came up and talk to her. Draco was balling his fist as she talk to them, while he watch the males leering at her.

"I have to go, I don't want to be late to Charms" said Lilith. "Talk to you later"

She went back to Draco's side and he had a frown on his face.

"What's wrong Draco" she asked him.

"Nothings wrong" he spat.

"Stop telling me that, there is something wrong, you are my friend, so please tell me" pleaded Lilith.

She placed her hand on his shoulder to make him stop walking and look at her.

"Its just that ugh..nevermind"

"Tell me now" demanded Lilith with a stomp of her foot.

"Its just that your are keep on talking to filth, being friends with bad blood, it's bad enough your hanging out with the golden trio, but this, this is just going too far" Draco spat.

Lilith looked into his eyes. His grey eyes clouded over meaning he is lying or withholding information. Being friends for so long she knew better, even though they haven't seen each other in long time; but he still hasn't changed.

"Whatever Draco, I don't think that is the problem, you know I care about you and I want to know what you are really feeling and it makes me sad that you won't tell me" replied Lilith.

Lilith gave him another penetrating look but turned around walking away to class, with Draco slowly walking behind her. Lilith met with Blaise and they sat together in class.

Lilith was having war with herself. She can read minds, but she trained so hard not to do it on whim. Plus, she knew she shouldn't meddle, plus she also thinks that's trespassing to the highest degree. But she hoped that she will find out eventually.

She stopped fighting with herself as Professor Flitwick started to talk.

"Today in class; it will be a fun day, we will just write our names in the air" he announced joyfully.

Lilith breath hitched in her throat. So she raised her hand.

"Yes Miss?"

"Just write our names?" she asked.

"Yes, I want you to write out your full name and your partners" he said with a smile.

"FULL NAME!!" shouted Lilith.

She felt like it was the end of her world. She wanted her identity to be hidden, and now it haves crashing down because of a stupid charm she haves to do in class. It was so bloody unfair.

The rest of the class was eyeing Lilith. But all she could see is her Professor. She felt like she was sweating bullets.

"Yes, your full name, and I want you to write it out in the air" repeated Professor Flitwick.

Lilith felt her lungs constrict. She wish she could just faint.

"But..But my name my name is soo long, can I not write out my full name?" questioned Lilith she was pass desperate and willing to beg.

She hoped the Professor will take the hint.

"I know your full name" he insisted. "Yes I want you to write it out fully, since you're having such a problem; you can go first my dear"

_**Obviously Not**_

Professor Flitwick gave her a look. She knew she can't get out of this, unless she fainted right now, but she still had oxygen in her brain that is unwilling for her body to do just that.

"Ugh, Okay"

Professor walked towards Lilith and told her the incantation and the wrist movement then she could spell out her name, if she did it right.

Lilith did so and started to write out her full name.

Lilith Anne Marie Sybill Annetta Dumbledore Snape

"See my dear" said Professor Flitwick. "It wasn't so bad" he said with glee.

But the talking consumed the whole classroom while Lilith flushed a deep red.

"Dumbledore?" asked out Seamus.

"Snape?" asked out Dean Thomas.

"Is she related to them?"

"How are they related?"

The questions kept popping up. Lilith's embarrassment went to rage. Something she could say that she haves inherit by her father.

"Geez, since everybody will know now because your going to gab away to others" she shouted. "I will explain this only once, My grandfather is Albus Dumbledore and my father is Professor Snape. My mother is Dumbledore's daughter and she married Severus Snape who is my father. I didn't want you to know because I know you will treat me differently and thinking I was a snob or high and mighty and what not UGHH!!" she yelled out.

She was tired of the looks. She hated when all the attention was one her. She felt mad, embarrassed. She felt her body getting hotter, and she knew that is her breaking point, and she **DIFFENTLY **didn't want people to know that. She left the classroom clutching her book bag tight.

"Oh dear" replied a startled Professor. "I didn't mean for that to happen, I want you all to keep this a secret, I mean it" he said.

"Now now calm down, I want you to start with your lesson" he said. "Mr. Potter where do you think you're going?"

"I am going to check on Lily"

"Yes yes, that will be for the best, go right ahead and tell her I'm sorry" replied the small Professor.

As Harry left the classroom.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Lilith went straight to the girls' bathroom, knowing nobody ever goes there. She blinked back her tears. She didn't want to cry. She hated when she cried. But her eyes started to sting as they stated to blur, she sniffed a few times then a strangle sob came out. She fell to her knees holding her hands to her chest as she cried hard.

Lilith sniffed a few times, blinking back her tears. She went into her book bag and reached in to grab her 'kit' out. It held things that she needed especially at a time when she is beyond emotional.

Lilith opened up the little bag, took out a potion vile and took a drink and shuddered by the taste. For all the years she haves been taking it, she still hasn't got use of the taste. Then she took out a needle that already held what she needed inside, she slapped in her inner arm by the junction on her elbow. She almost have the needle in her vein that was shown a bright light blue that was well marked for her nice white complexion.

Harry burst through the bathroom door. He took one look at Lilith. Lilith stared at him with wide eyes while the needle rest above her vein.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

"Harry" she said. "Why are you here, you are in the girls bathroom"

'Don't mind that" snapped Harry as he walked forward. "Why are you doing drugs?"

Harry said this with so much concern and eyeing her what look of pure sadness despite he was still frowning.

"I am not Harry"

"Yes you are" he replied. "What is this then?" he questioned her.

Harry took another step forward and grabbed the needle out of Lilith's hand. Couldn't think any different since that is his catching the snitch reflexes.

"Harry" cried out Lilith. "I need that"

"No you don't"

"Yes I do" she said indigently. "God, I need that to suppress some of my powers, and that" she pointed to an empty potion vile. "That is for keeping a entity that is inside of me not to control me"

Lilith stood up and walked towards Harry and took her shot out of his hands.

"What?" he said completely confused.

Lilith let out a sigh.

"I never want anybody to know this, I don't want anybody to know this about me, but since you're here and want an explanation, I guess I can tell you, but you have to keep this to yourself, I mean yourself; cant go off and tell it to Ron and Hermione" Lilith said.

"So many secrets from you" Harry said.

Lilith let out a little laugh.

"I know, but I think you know like me then anybody else, that we like to keep certain things hidden" she replied.

Harry gave her a side smile and nodded his head.

"I promise, I wont tell anybody." He sworn, with right hand over his heart and his left hand in the air, palm out.

"Alright, this is the potion I have to take three times a day" Lilith announced while she held up the empty vile. "It is to keep an entity that is inside of me not to come out or control me, see when I was little…"

~Flash Back~

"_Lilith" _

Lilith looked around, and looked back at her parents; they were cuddle to each other and kissing like they have been since yesterday.

"_Lilith" _

Lilith looked towards the woods. She noticed a blue light and was shimmering when the sunlight hit it. Lilith looked around and went into the woods. When she came to a clearing there was the light blue light in the middle.

"Hello Lily" the blue light said.

"Hi" said hesitant Lilith. "Who are you and how you know my name?"

The blue light glimmered.

"I am Iris, I know a lot about you" the voice said sweetly. "You're something powerful, something I've been waiting for"

Lilith looked around and back at the light, and pointed to herself.

"Why you waiting for me?"

"Because your something powerful and very smart and I want you" the voice said calmly. "Will you let me go into you, I need somewhere to live, and I really appreciate it"

Lilith looked worried and started to bite her lower lip.

"I don't know" Lilith fidget. "I should ask my parents if you can stay with us"

"They don't need to know, I will live inside you, when I do; I can protect you and everybody you care about"

The blue light came closer to Lilith and placed pictures in her head, about people she remembered that died.

"I don't know" said Lilith. "I think it could be okay"

The blue light went into her body full force. Lilith's body fell down. Iris laughed, she had a body again, she haves different kinds of power flowing through the girls blood and it belongs to her too.

~End Of Flash Back~

"Ever since then she has been in my body and sometimes she wants to come out, and take over" said Lilith as she bit her lower lip. "So I have to take that like I said three times a day to prevent it"

Harry looked at Lilith calmly. She couldn't read his face to see what he is really feeling or thinking. For all she know and she wouldn't doubt it if he thought she went barking mad.

"Okay, what is the needle for?"

"Well, I also inherited mutant powers that flows with my witching, I have to take a shot three times a day to suppress it, to keep it in control" she answered while looking away.

"It's like I have four chambers in my body, One being my witching, Two my mutant, Three, my mutant mixed with my witching, Four Iris, or you could say five since Iris can mix all them together" she said quietly as she held onto herself.

"I know its weird, maybe I sound insane, but that is me, that is the truth"

Lilith wanted to break down in tears. She wish she could just be normal, and not have anything that will complicate her life.

"I heard about the mutant thing on the news, once" replied Harry. "That's cool"

Harry knew that Lilith is feeling rotten. He wanted to cheer her up. He didn't want her sad and he definitely didn't know really what to do when a girl is crying, like Hermione, he feels so out of place. Plus he didn't think any less of Lilith either.

Lilith turned around on him.

"ITS NOT COOL IT MAKES ME A FREAK" cried out Lilith with angry tears. "I CAN DO SO MUCH, I CAN HURT PEOPLE WITH A SNAP OF MY FINGER, I NEVER WANTED THIS AND I DO NOT WANT ANYBODY TO KNOW"

"You are not a freak" replied Harry with intensity he hated that word with passion. "Don't believe that it makes you unique it makes you, you"

He stepped forward to her and patted her shoulder. Lilith wiped her tears away with the back of her hand and smiled at him.

"What are your powers?" asked Harry, to get away with this awkward silence that fell upon them.

Lilith rolled her eyes and smiled and let out a big sigh.

"I can manipulate fire, I can burst into flames and set things on fire, making fire balls; I can also freeze things, manipulate water as well, I can turn invisible, Teleport, Walk through walls, Heal myself and others, I can also let people inherit some of my powers only for a little time being, I can move things with my mind, I can manipulate someone's mind, I can also read someone's mind, and some more" stated Lilith.

Harry gave her a stricken look.

"Don't worry I don't just read and manipulate peoples minds, I think that's trespassing, I think that is a worse thing I can do and ever will do" she said.

Then Harry looked relieved.

"That is a lot" he stated. "I see why you have to suppress them"

"But, I thought a mutant could only have like one gift?" questioned Harry.

Lilith smiled. She nodded her head.

"Yeah, not really, some actually can take other powers away like touching their skin, but at my old school they don't know why I have so much, or that I can also take someone's power by being next to them, but then too I had some of them all ready before I even stepped foot into the school"

Harry smiled at her and scratched the back of his neck.

"Yup, so you will keep this to yourself?" she questioned him again.

Harry nodded his head.

"Because if you don't then I might have to hex you"

Harry started to laugh which led Lilith to laugh.

"Oh I thought you will send Malfoy at me" he teased.

"Why would I do that when I am perfectly capable to do it myself" Lilith said with a grin.

"Yeah no kidding" laughed Harry.

"We should get going, before somebody sees us together getting out of the girls bathroom."

"Yeah, I don't think we want to draw any more attention upon ourselves" agreed Harry.

"Harry" replied Lilith. "Thank you so much"

She gave him a hug which he hugged her back softly. Lilith stepped back and looked at her needle.

"Before we go, I need to do this" she stated.

Lilith went back to her stance and place the needle in her arm and push through while she pushed down the applicator till the remaining liquid is in her vein.

She looked back up and notice Harry cringing at the sight; she shook her head and smiled. She placed it back in her 'kit', until she gets home to dispose it properly.

She took Harry's hand and dragged him out of the bathroom with her.

"Come on"


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

The two friends walked out of the girls' bathroom without getting attention. They were both smiling and laughing at things here and there. It's like the intensity of the bathroom robbed most of their emotions except for giddiness.

They laugh at small things, or stupid. Like a bug on ceiling.

But then they though that nobody notice that they left the girls bathroom together. It wasn't missed but the silver orbs.

"So what were you and Potter doing in the bathroom" sneered Draco Malfoy.

Harry and Lilith stopped. They turned around to face Draco.

"None of your business Malfoy" gritted Harry.

Lilith peered her eyes down and notice he was reaching for his wand. She looked over to Draco and looked like his hand was itching to do just the same. She didn't want a fight break out she got in the middle of the two boys.

"Draco, we weren't doing anything" Lilith replied looking into his eyes. "He was just making sure I was alright, okay?"

Lilith pleaded with Draco, Draco eyes turned away from Harry as he looked at Lilith. He let out a big sigh.

"Let's go get some lunch together?" questioned Lilith as she bit her lower lip.

"Fine" he spat.

Draco walked towards Lilith and grabbed her left forearm and started to drag her away. Lilith look back at Harry.

'_**Sorry'**_ she mouthed out to him.

Harry stared at her and shook his and walk the opposite way.

Lilith started to get into Draco's footsteps. So she wasn't dragged anymore. But Draco kept a tight grip on her arm.

"So, what?" he spat. "You like Potter?"

"No Draco" she replied. "We are just friends"

Lilith turned her head to look into his eyes. But he kept his eyes straight forward, with a scowl on his face.

"Draco what's wrong" she questioned.

"Stop asking me that" he snapped. "Nothing is wrong"

"Yes there is" Lilith whispered as her voice cracked. "Stop lying to me"

Draco stopped walking and look into his friends eyes. He sees that her eyes are turning to an aqua, knowing that he is making her sad.

He took a breath to calm down. He calmed his façade and took away his scowl to a face of serenity.

"I am not lying to you" he said. "Okay, let's get some lunch, I am a bit hungry"

But when he said this, he looked away. Lilith frowned down; she knows that's another reason to catch Draco Malfoy from a lie to her, her father, and his family when he looks away from the people he cares about.

"Fine!" she spat.

She started to walk to the Great Hall with Draco following close behind her. They sat down. Lilith ended up not eating; she just played with her food as she glared at her plate. Angry of Draco's attitude towards her lately.

~Later On~

Classes were over for the day. Lilith was in the Library to catch extra time of studying before dinner comes.

A boy from Ravenclaw came up to her. Lilith looked away from her book to look at him.

"May I sit here?" he asked her with a smile.

He was next to a chair which is next to her.

Lilith smiled.

"Yeah, it's not like I own it" she replied with a laugh.

"My name is Ebon VonTrapp" he said with his hand out.

Lilith took his hand into her and shook it.

"I am Lily"

He sat down, as they started to study together. He was a year ahead of her so he helped her a lot abut concepts she didn't understand.

Draco walked into the Library wanting to talk to Lilith. He found her, but with another presence. The boy was too close to Lily for Draco's liking. She was smiling wide and even laughed at something when he whispered in her ear.

Lilith heard some commotion. Which is quite odd, being in the Library and the Librarian demanded silence. She looked over and seen Draco shove a boy. The boy fell back, he fell over a chair and littering the whole area with books and parchment and ink.

She raised her eyebrow at him while she wondered what is up his arse lately.

~Friday~

Lilith was so excited. The week is finally over and she could rest. Not to mention it is a Hogsmeade weekend. She was elevated. She loved Hogsmeade, she love the small town and shops of the place.

She was sitting next to Blaise while they ate dinner. Talking about classes and the up coming Hogsmeade trip.

"So" said Blaise. "Do you want to come with me?" he asked.

He shrugged his shoulder and looked at Lilith.

"They have a café we can go to, you know to get some drinks, together, just me and you" he stammered.

His light brown skin started to flush as he smiled at her.

Lilith blushed and shied her eyes away. She bit on her lower lip.

_He is cute_

_It was a very subtle way asking me for a date_

_It's kind of adorable _

"Are you asking me on a date" Lilith questioned bluntly even though she can feel her face getting red.

Blaise spluttered. He gave out a nervous laugh.

"Yeah I guess I am" he said.

"I will take you on that offer, Mr. Zabini"

Lilith does like Blaise. He became a very dear friend to her. Then to, she thought that's what he can only be towards her, a friend and nothing more. They get along great. They talk about everything, he listens and understands. She doesn't know but she knew she will find out tomorrow.

~Saturday~

Lilith got out of her bed. She smiled so wide. She screeched and jump out of bed getting ready for the day. She was excited to going to Hogsmeade, almost forgetting she also have a date out there as well.

She will meet Blaise at breakfast and then she will meet him again at the village so he can take her to that café he was talking about. She was hoping she will meet Ron and Hermione there as well. But then she felt sorry because Harry was left back at school. But he told them he was going to ask Professor McGonagall, so she hoped it will happen for him.

She went into the Great Hall. She sat in the Slytherin table, next to Blaise like always.

"Hey Blaise" she said with a smile.

"Hey Lil" he replied with his own smile.

"I cant wait till we go" announced Lilith.

"Yea I can't wait either" said Blaise. "Where do you want to meet at?"

"Well, it's not that big, so I think we will spot each other eventually" Lilith replied. "Then we can go to the café"

Blaise smiled wider and hurry and sip is pumpkin juice.

Lilith gave him a smile and winked. Blaise sputter his drink back in the cup as he blushed.

Lilith thought it was soo cute.

Then she thought if everything goes right today then she wouldn't mind being his girlfriend, but she want it coming from his mouth, then subtle hints.

"Sounds great" he announced.

"Well I am going to go" said Lilith. "I'll see you there"

She got up from her seat and kissed his cheek.

"Lily"

Lilith turned around and seen Draco right next to her. He looked upset again. What's new?

Lilith really didn't want to deal with his drama today; she doesn't want him to ruin her day.

"I'll see you late Blaise" repeated Lilith.

She started to walk out, but turned to face Draco.

"What do you want Draco" she snapped.


	12. Chapter 12

***This Is Very Adult Content, you've been advised***

***If you want to skip the adult parts, you will see the ( ! ) symbol for the beginning and the (!) for the ending of Adult content***

***Been Warned***

**Chapter 12 Part 1**

Draco looked at her and grabbed her right forearm and dragged her to a corridor that is always vacant. He growled and push her towards the wall. He grabbed both of her hands and wrist and raised them above her head as his body was holding her against the wall.

"Draco what the hell?" Lilith spat. "What's wrong with you?"

Lilith glared at him and tried to squirm from his grip, she doesn't want to hurt him but if it becomes necessary then she will.

He changed his arm position. He traded right hand to his left to pin her arms with just his left hand as he used his right hand to point at Lilith, driving to a point.

"You want to know what is wrong" he growled. "I like you okay, I don't want you to go out with anybody, I don't like seeing you talk to other guys, I don't like how other guys leer at you and flirt with you, your mine" he announced.

Lilith stopped her struggles and look up to his eyes. What he is saying is true.

"Oh" she sighed. "That would've been nice if you told me in the first place" she said. "Instead of dominating me into a vacant corridor and pinned to the wall" she said.

Then she gave him a smile and laughed shaking her head. He laughed too.

"Yeah, I shouldn't went with my impulses" he admitted.

Out of the heat of the moment frazzled Lily's mind. She doesn't know why she did it but she did. She leaned forward and kissed him on the lips. She pulled back and smiled at him, Draco looked shocked.

Then it went to his smirk. He lowered his head and kissed her. He lick the bottom of her lip and she opened her mouth. He placed his tongue in her mouth as they started to swirl together. He went from slow to straight passion. Their kissed electrified her and as well as Draco.

They broke off after few moment of kissing with their breathing haggard. Draco let go of Lilith's hands, and rested his forehead on hers.

!

Lilith wanted more. She doesn't know why, she wanted more of his kisses more of him. She then used her strength and turned Draco against the wall. She pinned him with her body and reached up and started to kiss him again. Then she drew away from him and started kissing his Adams apple then she went to the side of his neck and bit underneath his ear and started to suck on it, then she started to nibble on his ear.

Then he spun her around. All the things she did to him he repeated on her. She let out a moan, without meaning too. Their faces were flushed, breathing erratic and they couldn't get enough of it. He was being forceful on her and Lilith loved every moment of it. He then looked at her, as his hands graced up her thigh, went under skirt, and reached to her private area while he rub on her. Lilith started to pant while she rest her head on his shoulder as her left leg was up and around his small waist.

"More" she whimpered.

Draco looked at her and licked his lips. He bent down and lowered her underwear and she step out of them. He unbuckled his belt, zip down his trousers and let his manly hood popping out.

Lilith looked at it, then she bit her lower lip, but she looked back up at him, and everything drift away from her mind she wanted him. She is a virgin, but something told her that it was okay for him to pop her cherry. Even though it wasn't a good place to lose one's virginity.

Draco lifted her up, she wrapped her legs around his waist. Then he drove into her. It hurt but then not really. She rested her head on his shoulder.

"Are you okay" he whispered.

"Yea, keep going, please" she whimpered.

With her command he started with the flow. She closed her eyes and let the new sensation over take her. She moaned out again. She then started to kiss him with frenzy as he did the same.

!

"MR. MALFOY AND LILITH" shouted Professor McGonagall. "STOP THAT, RIGHT NOW, PUT HER DOWN AND FIX YOUR UNDERGARNMENTS!"

Lilith and Draco Froze. Then reality hit Lilith and she groaned she knew she should've took it somewhere, but then nothing rational came through her mind, only rational thought came through her mind was her release and being with Draco.

Draco let her down, passed her underwear. He put himself back in and fixed his trousers while he covered Lilith to give what's left of her modesty.

They gave each other a glance then walked towards Professor McGonagall knowing they are in big trouble with the capital T. They walked down to Professor McGonagall's office with their head down.

As the two followed her the couple spared another glance at each other and actual smiled, then they placed their heads down again and sat the chairs in front of McGonagall's desk.

Professor McGonagall eyed the two with the out most irritation.

"What do you think your doing?"

"Ugh" let out Lilith. "I don't know Professor, it was temptation I guess, we couldn't resist" replied Lilith honestly.

"Don't start getting cheeky with me, young lady" snapped McGonagall. "I am absolutely disgusted"

"First of all it would be nice if you did that in a privacy of a room" she snapped. "Besides that you shouldn't be doing that at all, this makes us not want to trust the students of the opposite sex to come to this school"

She glared at Lilith and Draco. Lilith looked at her Professor, while Draco kept his head low.

"I'm so very sorry, Professor" whimpered Lilith. "It's not like we planned on it"

As Lilith put her head down, she couldn't bare to look at the Professor's eyes.

"Yea, I'm sorry as well Professor" announced Draco.

"I don't think I could trust you both to be alone together" snapped Professor McGonagall. "I am very disappointed with you, especially with you Lilith; I thought you had more sense then that"

Lilith tried hold back the tears. But she hated the word disappointed, disappointment; it's the worse thing that anybody could say to her. She started to cry silently to herself.

"For your lack of judgment and doing something degrading like that in these halls, in this castle; 200 points from Slytherin for Mr. Malfoy, Lilith also 200 points from Slytherin, which make you lose 400 points with Gryffindor as well, I want a weeks detention, I will write to your parents Mr. Malfoy, but Lilith since your family resides here we can all go and talk to them."

Lilith gulped. Her tears stopped, now just fear coarse through her veins.

"Professor" whimpered Lilith "I know I shouldn't ask this of you, but can you not tell my father and grandfather" pleaded Lilith.

"No can do, your grandfather is Headmaster, and the Headmaster must know these things, same with your father he is also your guy's Head Of House, as well as your family Lilith, they must know" replied McGonagall. "First, will see Headmaster Dumbledore"

Draco and Lilith spared another glance at each other and started to walk along with Professor McGonagall.

Lilith never felt so ashamed and embarrassed. Beating up herself in her mind for her stupidity.

_Why ME?_

They went into her grandfather's office. Draco and Lilith took their places on the seats front of his desk, while Professor McGonagall stand next to Professor Dumbledore.

"And what do I owe for this great pleasure of your visit" he replied calmly.

"Ugh" sighed Lilith. "It won't be so much of your pleasure when you find out"

Lilith lowered her head she can't face her grandfather.

"Why is that?" Dumbledore questioned.

"Well, tell him" snapped McGonagall. "One of you"

Her voice sounded like sharp painful knives.

"Grandfather" Lilith said quietly. "You won't like this, I did something very bad with Draco, and I don't want to say because I don't want you to know about these private things"

"It wasn't so private when it was out in the open, Lilith Dumbledore Snape" snapped Professor McGonagall

"Professor" cracked Draco "I ugh..ugh..shagged your granddaughter in the hallway" stated Draco "Sorry sir"

Lilith was happy that Draco spoke up. But then upset on the use of his words. Even though it was true it sounded worse coming from his mouth.

"Alas" gasped Dumbledore. "Lilith is this true" he questioned.

Lilith felt his blue eyes penetrating on her. She finally lifted her head as tears started to fall down her cheek. She finally looked him in the eyes.

"Yes sir" cried Lilith. "It is true, I am soo sooo soo sorry, grandfather" she announced.

"I will never do that again" she cried out.

She covered her face with her hands as she bent her head towards her knees.

Dumbledore lifted off his chair and went to console his granddaughter. She hugged onto him repeating how sorry she is. Dumbledore was sympathetic; he can handle anything, especially something like this.

Dumbledore told Minerva that was good punishment for what they did. Then he had Draco and Lilith drink tea and have his never ending store of candy, while they talk about other things. Lilith was calm and happy and same with Draco. They said their goodbyes.

"Lilith and Draco if you must satisfy your indulgences remember privacy is key" announced Professor Dumbledore with a smile and penetrating look.

Lilith and Draco blanched and turned beet red as they follow Professor McGonagall.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 12 Part 2 **

"Now to Professor Snape" announced Professor McGonagall.

Lilith and Draco looked at each other wide eyes as they followed. Lilith glared the back of Professor McGonagall's head.

_I think she like the torture of this_

_Sadist!_

_She must have some twisted sick pleasure on matters like this_

Lilith thought. She let out a big sigh the same time Draco did. They know this meeting wouldn't be delightful like Professor Dumbledore's. They know how Severus Snape will deal with this. He is their Head of House as well as Lilith's father and Draco's Godfather. He will find more horrible things to do to them, then Professor McGonagall. They descended down in the Dungeons as Professor McGonagall knocked on the door.

"Come in" called a voice that didn't want to be heard between the two teenagers.

McGonagall opened the door for them, and ushered them inside. Snape lift his head up as his black orbs observe the distraught children that walked in front of his desk, with heads hanging low.

"I need to leave, I have my duty to watch the kids coming back from Hogsmeade" said McGonagall. "So you two better tell him I will know if you didn't, bye Severus"

Draco and Lilith nodded their heads. They watched as she left closing the door behind her. When they heard the door locking in place they cringed. They actually wished she stayed because she is their only survival, that is the truth.

"What happened?" demanded Severus.

"Ugghh" gasped Lilith she couldn't tell him.

"Ugh.. Sir.. ugh" same goes for Draco.

"OUT WITH IT NOW LILITH" bellowed her father.

Lilith cringed as tears started to cascade down her face once more. She bit her lip.

_Why do I have to tell him? _

_Better tell him quickly then slowly, it's like a band aid_

"Draco and I had sex in the hall way and we were caught by Professor McGonagall, we lost 400 points to Slytherin and we have a weeks detention, and we already told grandfather, sir" rushed on Lilith.

Severus eyes were on his daughter as she looked at him in the eyes. He had just a moment hesitation but his gasket blew.

"WHAT!" he bellowed.

He slammed his hands on his desk and went towards them and glared each one down.

"Yes sir, sorry sir, wont do it again, godfather" said Draco.

He hoped using the godfather card might save him.

"Yes, dad, I am very sorry" wailed Lilith. "I didn't mean to embarrass you like this father"

As more tears fell. While Draco eyes were slowly tearing.

"Draco" growled her father. "Leave, I need to talk to my daughter alone" he announced.

Draco dropped his mouth and nodded his head. He looked at Lilith with pure sympathy.

'_**Sorry'**_ he mouthed out.

Once he got to the door, Snape spoke up again.

"And Draco, I will deal with you after dinner, my office" promised Severus.

Draco face turned even paler like he will become a ghost.

"Yes sir" whimpered Draco.

Severus watched his godson leave. Once the door was closed.

*Smack*

Lilith felt pain on her left cheek.

*Smack*

Then equal pain in her right.

Lilith cried out as she held onto her cheeks.

Severus grabbed her arm and turned her side ways while he was yelling in her ear.

"I'M SO DISGUSTED WITH YOU, HOW COULD YOU DO THIS" shouted her father.

He landed some smacks on her bottom. Lilith screeched and try to turn away from him but he held onto her tight. She haven't been spanked since she was five and her father was doing just that.

"I I I I I I ii I don't know father I'm sorry" she wailed.

"IT'S BAD ENOUGH THAT YOU HAVE SOME MUGGLE DISEASE AND NOW KNOWING MY DAUGHTER, MY BLOOD IS SLUTTING AROUND IN PUBLIC!" he yelled out.

With more smacks on her bottom.

"Ow daddy" she cried out.

He smacked her a few more times on her bottom.

"I'M SORRY DADDY, I DIDN'T MEAN FOR IT TO BE LIKE THIS, AND I AM NOT SLUTTING AROUND I HAVE ONLY BEEN WITH DRACO I have only been with Draco" she cried out, putting her head down.

"It better be only Draco, I want you to be only with Draco, if I see another guy linking arms with you and it is not Draco I will disown you" spat Severus.

As he gave her another few smacks.

"But you already have" cried Lilith. "THE PAST FOUR YEARS YOU HAVENT EVEN SEEN ME AND KEEP BREAKING PLANS, JUST ADMIT IT, YOU ARE EMBARASSED BY ME FATHER, AND YOU HATE ME, YOU BLAME ME FOR MOTHER'S DEATH, SO WHY DO YOU START TO CARE NOW, YOU'RE NOT MY FATHER YOU JUST MY PROFESSOR"

Lilith shouted. All she wanted to say to him how she was feeling. She wanted to believe he still loved her, but coming back here proved other wise, and while their already in bad situation mind as well get everything out.

Severus stopped, lessening his grip on her. He grabbed her shoulders, while he forces one finger under her chin to force her to look up at him. He never liked it when his daughter was hurt and crying even when she was in trouble.

He took a deep breath to collect himself.

"You know I love you Lilith" he said. "My Lilith Anne Marie Sybill Annetta Dumbledore Snape"

"I'm sorry for reacting harshly, but what you did makes me very angry, doing something like that in public, in school, where everybody talks and everybody will know, I do not want to know my daughter is doing such things with any boy, at least your with Draco, but still I am very disappointed with you" he said while looking in her eyes.

Lilith broke down another uncontrollable sobs. She hated that word, especially coming out of her father's mouth.

When she got a hold of her sobs and breathing she looked back at her father.

"I love you daddy" she whispered. "I'm soo soo sorry, I won't do anything like that again, I don't like having you mad at me especially disappointed"

Some tears fell from her eyes. Severus gave his daughter a hug and a kiss on her forehead. Lilith closed her eyes and treasured the moment, it have been eight years since he did such thing to her. As she held onto her father tighter.

"We should head for dinner" Severus announced as he pulled back from her.

"Yes father"

Severus and Lilith walk side by side down to the Great Hall. They separated, Lilith sat in the Gryffindor table with Harry, Ron, and Hermione as her father went to the staff table.

"We heard what happened" whispered Hermione.

Lilith flushed a bright red and dropped her head.

"Oh" she said.

"Yeah, Peeves told everybody" said Ron.

"Why Malfoy, Lily" questioned Harry.

"Well, because I do like him" Lilith whispered.

"Harry, Ron, leave her alone its embarrassing enough to be caught and having the whole school to know, don't make it any worse, we are her friends" said Hermione.

"Thank You Hermione" Lilith said looking up to Hermione,

"Let me help you, you look a freight"

Hermione swished her wand over Lilith's face muttering incantation. Lilith felt rejuvenated.

"Their you go, I don't think you want hand marks, and red puffy eyes for your new look, do you? Said Hermione with a small smile.

"No, I won't like that at all" Lilith agreed.

"Did your father do that to you" asked Ron. "The hand marks"

Lilith placed her hands over her cheeks. Then she nodded her head.

"Yeah" she said "I did deserve it, doing something like that, embarrassing him like that"

"Wow" whistle Ron. "Isn't that a bit harsh?"

Lilith gave him a meek smile and looked away. Wanting to switch the subject away from her father disciplining methods, especially he spanked her like a little child. She started to flush again.

She looked over to Harry, he haven't spoken anymore on the subject he fell silent; he wouldn't even look at her.

_Is he mad at me? _

_Did something happen to him?_

They went off topic, which Lilith thanked her lucky stars for. When dessert came she went to the Slytherin table.

Pansy glared at Lilith, probably hoping she combust into flames right then and there. Guys were whistling at her and leering at her with pure lust. Then Draco gave them one look and everybody stopped, save for Pansy. Lilith smiled at him and sat right next to him.

"Are you my girlfriend" whispered Draco in Lilith's ear.

She gave him a smile.

"On what happened, I am hoping to be, I don't want people thinking I am slut or anything"

Draco laughed and place his arm around her shoulder.

"We don't want that, do we?" he admitted.

"No we don't" agreed Lilith.

She leaned towards him and gave him a quick kiss.

She smiled widely at him as he smirked. Then he went back to his dessert, while his arm laid across her shoulders.

Lilith looked across from her and seen Blaise, she smiled wider at him.

"Hey Blaise" she said. "How was Hogsmeade, it probably went better then my day"

Blaise looked at her, and Lilith sensed he was hurt. Then he got up and left the table out towards the hall

_What is wrong with my friend?_

"Draco" Lilith whispered in his ear. "I need to talk to Blaise, I'll see you tomorrow, okay?"

Draco looked at her skeptically.

_Jealousy? Already? _

_Should've known better_

"Don't worry, I wont cheat, I care about you too much to hurt you in such a way" she said. "Trust me; I am your best friend after all"

Draco looked at her, and nodded his head. Lilith smiled at him and gave him a quick kiss on the lips, as she ran out of the hallway to find Blaise.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 13**

When Lilith stepped out of the Great Hall, she looked to the right and to the left.

_Shoot where did he go?_

She then started running to the right. She ran and ran till she sees a dark figure in front of her. She stopped and squinted her eyes. It is Blaise. Her eyes went wide, while she ran faster to the figure. She finally reached him, she grabbed onto his shoulder to make him stop as she leaned forward to let air back in her lungs.

"Blaise" she huffed out.

Lilith stood back up and look straight at him.

"What's wrong?" she questioned.

Blaise looked at her incredulously. With his eyebrows knitting together.

"What do you mean, what's wrong?" he questioned back. He let out a huff of air. "You knew that I liked you, you knew I wanted to go out with you, you even flirted with me a little, we even had a date today which you stood me up for"

Lilith opened up her mouth to retort but he silenced her with his hand raised.

"Most importantly, I was your friend, you could at least told me you had feelings for Draco, so then I could get over you"

He looked in Lilith's eyes, showing how hurt he was. Lilith felt guilty.

"I I didn't know. I started to feel that way towards Draco today, if I knew before I would of told you" she said. "Yes I flirted with you, and I am sorry, because I did like you, I was hoping that you get the guts to ask me flat out then hinting"

"Oh so it's my fault that I didn't get the BALLS enough to ask you?" he questioned back to Lilith harshly.

"I didn't say that"

"Well it came out that way"

"I didn't mean for it to come out like that, Blaise, I care about you, you are my friend, don't hate me" whispered Lilith in the end as she looked into his eyes.

"You have a lot of friend" he said. "One less doesn't matter"

He turned around started to walk away from Lily, but she stopped him again by touching his shoulder. She hugged onto his back.

"I'm sorry" choked out Lilith. "Talk to me"

She had unshed tears in her eyes as she let go of her embrace he turned around. She sees that he had unshed tears as well; he wiped them away back of his hand. Lilith never saw a man cried before, well a few times, but nothing this trivial, she knew that she had hurt him deeply.

"Blaise, I only have five friends, that I consider as friends" she said while looking at him in his hazel eyes that are turning to a bright green. "Ron is five, Hermione is four, Harry is three, Draco is two, and you are my number one, everybody else our acquaintances"

"I am not just saying that to make you feel better, it's the truth, you have to believe me" Lilith choked out as she just looked at him in his eyes.

Blaise smiled at her and gave her a tight hug. Lilith felt shocked and relief at the same time as she hugged him back.

"It does make me feel better" he stated. "I do believe you, I notice when you lie you either fidget with your hands or look at the ground or both" he said.

She smiled and let out a small laugh.

"You know you should work on that, because people will know when you are lying"

She hugged him again and smiled wider.

"I really didn't want to lose a very good friend like you" she whispered.

"I know, I have to admit, I am still slightly hurt especially when I see you and Draco together" he said. "But as long you are happy, I'm happy"

"Thank you" she said joyfully as she kissed his cheek.

"It's getting late" replied Blaise. "I don't think you want to get into anymore trouble"

"No, I don't" agreed Lilith.

She gave him another tight hug and kiss on the cheek as they departed.

Lilith was walking back to her cabin. Thinking about the days events, and she grew tired for listing it off. She heard commotion, she look off to the side seeing Hermione's cat walking with a big black dog through the grounds.

_You don't see that everyday _

Lilith laughed.

_Only in the Wizardry world_

She felt eyes are watching her; she turned again and notice the dog stopped and was watching her.

_The dog seems kind of familiar _

She shrugged her shoulders, as she walked on, almost to her cabin. Then she started on her thoughts about coming back to this world, how emotional she has been, the day's events the weeks and all.

The air grew cold. She held herself tight, rubbing her hands on her arms to get some warmth. Then she started to feel depress. She stopped, that is weird, it's like déjà vu again. She looked up to the sky and seeing Dementors surrounding her.

She took in a deep breath, ready to start running. But they all started swoop around her, inhaling her as one left another came.

She felt he chest constrict, and a chill to her bone.

"HELP ME!"

"HELP ME!"

Was her harsh cry, as her throat started to feel dry by the cold air. She looked over to Hagrid's hut, which isn't so far from hers, hoping he can hear her. She hoped that anybody will hear her. She fell to her knees and curled up in a fetal position.

The world turned black around her.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 14 **

"What did I tell you Lupin" snapped Severus.

"I found her, brought her here, and she is also my student"

"I don't give a damn" snapped Severus.

"Shh" shushed demand Madame Pomfrey.

"I want him out, Poppy, I told him he can not visit her, even if she is close to death, Listen here Lupin, only thing you can get close to her is teaching her, nothing more"

Lilith woke up hearing her father fight with Professor Lupin. While a disgruntle Madame Pomfrey trying to end the tirade and keep their voices down. It was dark, and Lilith let out a grunt while she shifted.

"Miss Snape, you're awake" she stated as she came towards Lilith. "I hope these men didn't wake you" which she glared at Professor Lupin and Professor Snape.

The men stopped bickering and started to walk towards Lilith as well.

Lilith opened her eyes then squinted at them, to get use to the light that flooded the room.

"No" she rasped. "I just thought it was time to wake up" she said with a slight smile.

She started to hoist herself up by her arms to a sitting position.

"Are you fine?"

"Does anything hurt?"

"Are you breathing fine?"

All questioned and asked by Madame Pomfrey as she started to draw her wand and run diagnostics through Lilith.

That didn't stop her to lift up the covers and pull up the night gown that is on her, Lilith thinks the nurse is just hoping she finds something, like a big gash so she can mend.

"I'm fine" Lilith insisted. "Thank you Madame Pomfrey"

"Here you go" replied Lupin as he handed Lilith a piece of chocolate. "It will help take the 'drainage' away"

Lilith took it from him and smiled at him while he smiled back at her.

"Thank you Professor"

Lilith bit into the chocolate and automatically she felt better as it melted on her tongue.

"There is no need for me to be here any longer" announced Lupin. "Bye Lilith, take care, and I will see you in class on Monday"

"Alright" said Lilith. "Bye, and thank you"

Lupin was already walking out the door but he raised his hand over his head to acknowledge that he heard her.

Madame Pomfrey left to her office, while Lilith is alone with her father. She took one look at her father and knew it was not going to be good.

"Lilith" said Severus. "Why were you up so late in the first place" demanded her father.

"Geez father, thanks for the sympathy" Lilith said sarcastically as she frowned onto her bed sheets.

"Hold your tongue if you're going to be disrespectful" snapped Severus.

"Sorry sir" Lilith amended.

Knowing that's what her father wanted to hear. She licked her lips and looked at him, as he raised an eyebrow at her. Basically demanding the answer.

"I was talking to Blaise" replied Lilith.

"That couldn't wait for tomorrow" he growled.

"No" she insisted. "He was upset and I wanted to make sure he is alright, it couldn't wait"

"Uh huh" sniped Severus.

"Why are you mad at me, I was going home, and it wasn't that late" snapped Lilith. "If your going to be mad at anything then be mad at the Dementors for having a thrill suck"

"LILITH" warned Snape. "Watch your tone with me"

"Sorry sir" replied Lilith.

Lilith look back into her father's eyes.

"Why did they attack me?" she asked.

"They attacked you because you were emotionally drained, they like that" lectured her father.

"Wonderful" sniped Lilith.

"What was wrong with Blaise that couldn't wait till morning?"

"Dad" said Lilith a bit short. "That is between Blaise and I, but if he is willing to talk to you about it, then I will tell you too, but for the moment I am holding my tongue."

She knew her cheekiness will go so far before her father snaps.

"Fine" he snapped.

_I was right again_

Severus took a deep breath, and looked at his daughter.

"I am happy that you are feeling better, and nothing really bad has happened to you" he announced.

Severus gave her a quick kiss on the forehead and walked out. While Lilith stared at his retreated figure with uncertainty.

_Can someone say Bi Polar_

~Sunday Morning~

Lilith woke up; she was still in the Hospital Wing. Madame Pomfrey rushed over to her.

"Can I leave now?" questioned Lilith.

Pomfrey eyed her, and Lilith scrunched in her gaze.

"How are you feeling my dear?"

"I feel great" replied Lilith honestly. "Just hungry"

Pomfrey looked her over and noticed there is nothing wrong with her patient.

"Fine then dear" she announced. "You go ahead and leave"

Lilith smiled wide and gave her a big hug which Pomfrey was shocked about; Poppy stepped back and patted Lilith's hands.

"Your clothes is right there" she said, and gave a pointed look to the bedside table "You can get dress in the bathroom"

Lilith stood up and grabbed her clothes and headed to the bathroom. She changed. When she came out she saw Poppy watching her like a hawk.

"Thank you for taking care of me"

"Your welcome"

Lily left the Hospital Wing and headed towards the Great Hall.

"LILY" yelled out Draco.

Lilith stopped turning around with a smile, which dropped by his sour look.

"Yes" she said. "My cute, handsome, hott boyfriend of mine" said Lilith with a grin.

"Where were you?" he questioned. "I went to your cabin and you weren't there" he stated as he looked into Lilith's eyes.

"I was at the Hospital Wing" she answered. "The fucking Dementors attacked me last night"

Then she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Oh" said Draco looking slightly guilty. "That will explain it"

He smiled at her, and wrapped his arms around her waist. Then he lightly kissed her, which Lilith made it more forceful.

"Draco, don't worry, I will never cheat on you" Lilith replied. "I couldn't hurt you, not because you're my boyfriend, but you're my best friend since we were born, I couldn't bare to something like that"

Lilith try to move out of the embrace but Draco held her there.

"I'm sorry" he whispered.

Then he leaned down to give her a passionate kiss which she reciprocated.

"Why don't you" said Fred

"Get a room" said George

"I think you got in trouble doing that already," they said in unison

Lilith smiled and started to laugh.

"Shut up Weasleys" spat Draco.

Lilith look up at him and gave him a pointed look, he rolled his eyes but stopped.

"Fred George" played Lilith. "We like to give people a show, and you so wrongfully ruined it" Lilith teased. "Is their anybody else you can torture?"

Lilith grinned at them and they grinned back.

"We cant find anybody better" they said in unison.

"Well I have to say" said George.

"It was a nice show" said Fred.

"But we have pranks to plan" they finished together.

"Fine then" said Lilith. "Bye"

She looked back at Draco and he looked irritated. She gave him a quick kiss on the cheek; he smiled at her as they walk towards the Great Hall. They sat in the Slytherin table, while Lilith sat right next to Blaise.

"Hey Blaise" cheered Lilith. "How are you doing?"

"Never been better" he said with a smile as she smiled back.

Then the conservation went to the upcoming Quidditch match. Lilith was excited, this will be her first ever match.

~Sunday Afternoon~

Lilith hung around Draco and Blaise in the morning, but by the afternoon she went to hang out with Harry, Ron, and Hermione. Lilith wants to have equal time with all her friends.

"I cant believe you're going out with Malfoy" said Harry.

"Yeah" agreed Ron. "He is a slime ball"

"You deserve so much better" said Harry. "You're nicer then him"

"Yeah" agreed Ron again. "Somebody way better then Malfoy"

Lilith frowned down a bit, but she knew it will come; sooner the better.

"I am happy about your guys' concerns" she said. "But I am capable to make choices and I know you don't like him, and you don't need to like him because he is going out with me, but please stop making me feel like this is mistake"

"It is a big mistake" replied Harry and Ron in unison.

"Harry, Ron" snapped Hermione. "Stop giving Lily a hard time"

Lilith smiled at Hermione, but Hermione Looked away.

"But Lily, I do agree with them" she announced. "Malfoy isn't good news, but, but since I am your friend I will support you"

"Thank you" Lilith said quietly.

Silence. It went on for to long. So Lilith brought something up that she will know well end it and the tense air.

"So what about that Quidditch?" Lilith said with a grin.

Then a talk broke out between the two boys with all smiles.

_I was right_

_Quidditch_

Hermione shook her head and propped open a book and started to tune everybody out. Lilith laughed, and she brought things up here and there, on what she knows by hearing from others.

~Sunday Night~

Draco and Lilith had dinner together in the Slytherin table, of course.

Lilith knew she was coming on strong. Plus it was to early in a relationship to even think about it. But she knew that she loved him, with all her life. That they were meant to be together.

Being snuggled into his arms seems like the biggest protection for her. She loved his smiles, his true personality, his laughing, his voice, everything about him, she just loved him.

But then she started to think too that she does need to protect herself. She felt so pathetic. All this mutant power, and years of training with it, not to mention training in the Martial Arts, there is no reason for it. She just haves to make sure nobody can see her do such things.

Draco and Lilith went back to her cabin after dinner. Snuggled together on her couch while looking in the fire place.

"My Li Li" Draco responded as he started to play with a lock of her hair.

Lilith looked back with wide eyes and smiled wide, and let out a laugh.

"Li Li?" she questioned back. "I haven't heard that in years"

"Dra Dra" she responded again and he smiled. "Bring back old memories"

(Li Li is pronounced Lie Lie, and Dra Dra pronounced as Drey Drey)

"I thought you will appreciate that" replied Draco looking into her eyes. "So, I received a letter from father today about what happened yesterday"

Lilith's smile faded away. She looked at Draco with pure doom.

"What did he say?" she asked quietly.

"He wasn't mad" replied Draco.

"He wasn't" Lilith questioned back.

"No" he said. "He said that he was happy that I was with you because your more so a pure blood, and very pretty, perfect for a Malfoy, that he will approve you over any girl, that it was about time we got together, because if we haven't then he will make an arrange marriage for us to be together if we liked it or not"

"Oh" Lilith said with a laugh smiling at Draco again.

"But"

"I don't like the sound of that Dra Dra" announced Lilith with her smiling fading away again.

"It's just my mother"

"Oh god, what did she have to say?"

"She was happy it was you and I am with you but she was angry at the fact we had sex in public, and being so young, she just wasn't pleased about that"

"Oh" groaned Lilith. "That is not good, I don't want your mom to despise me now"

"I will get her something very nice and expensive for Christmas"

Draco laughed and shook his head.

"Mother will never despise you" he declared. "Not to mention, it matter what father says, if he approves then she haves nothing to say in the matter, no matter how hard she tries"

"Okay" said Lilith. "But I don't want her to hate me"

"Well Li Li" pronounced Draco. "How do you think I feel being here seeing your father everyday, knowing and watching at us for what we done?"

Lilith started to laugh, and held her sides.

"Yeah, you and me both" Lilith agreed. "But, you know my dad likes you, you are his favorite student, and godson, how does that make me feel; Yeah I don't see your dad everyday but I see mine, and it's beyond embarrassing seeing him and knowing that he knew what we have done"

They started laughing hard holding each other. He kissed Lilith on the lips which she was so happily to deepen it.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 15 **

~Monday~

Lilith received a note from her grandfather, wanting her to meet him in his office in the morning. She thought the sooner then the better, she skipped breakfast and walked towards his office. She stopped front of the gargoyle, it sprint alive and let her through, like it always have done since she was little she never need the password. She walked into the room in surprise.

There in the room sat not only her grandfather, but also Charles Xavier and Logan.

She smiled and gave both the visitors a hug and kiss on the cheek.

"Hey" she said. "I missed you guys soo much" she replied.

"Nice seeing you too" replied Charles. "I was hoping I will see you today"

"Yeah?" questioned Lilith. "What are you doing here?"

"Just business, with your grandfather" replied Charles nonchalantly.

Lilith look at them skeptically. She let out a sigh and looked at her grandfather.

"Plus, I want to see how you're doing"

"Yes, Lilith please have a seat" came in Albus. "So we can discuss a few things"

Lilith quirked her eyebrow but sat anyways.

"Umm, What about?" she questioned.

"We are wondering how you are feeling, how do you like school, do you like it so far?" asked her grandfather in series of questions.

Lilith fidget a bit.

"Yes, I like school, I am doing well?" she replied.

"Why are you asking this?" she questioned.

"It's a new environment" came in Charles. "You're so use to being with people with the same gifts"

Lilith nodded her head at him and bit her lower lip.

"Have any outburst, losing control?"

"Ugh, no" she answered. "Everything is in control, everything is fine"

"Are you sure, since what happened Saturday, must be stressing on you and your emotions" came in her grandfather.

Lilith hated that she was being observed. She trained for eight years, not to mention her shots, she is fine.

"Is this it?" she questioned feeling flustered. "Are you hiding something from me and grading my ass so I won't questioned it" she shot back.

"Lilith your language" admonished Albus. "No, they are here to watch your progress, and I want to know myself"

"I'm fine" she announced. "Or is this about Saturday, are you wanting to send me back and do home studies for Hogwarts again"

"No, No dear" Albus said with a shake of his hands. "The past is the past, it's done with" he smiled. "We just want to know your progress"

"Alright" sighed out Lilith. "Well, are you done?"

"I want to have some breakfast before class" she stated as she stood up.

"Sure sure" replied her grandfather.

Lilith gave a faint smile, she hugged and kissed everybody in the room not full heartedly either, she wanted to be gone from that room.

She felt so awkward.

"Lily"

Lilith turned around and notice Logan running up to her. She stopped.

"Logan?"

"I just want to talk, for a bit, before I leave"

"I have class" she dismissed.

Logan growled, and she winced a little and stayed in place.

"Just a quick chat" he announced. Then he grew stern.

"What happened Saturday?"

"Ugh" she stammered. "Nothing, none of your concern"

She started to walk away. Logan grabbed her shoulder and turned her around to face him. She looked away from his looks as she bit her lip.

"Nothing?" he questioned back. "You do not keep things from me, young lady, tell me now"

"Why" she snapped.

"Lilith" he growled.

As his hand tightened on her shoulder.

"Logan" she winced. "You're hurting me"

"Plus you're not my father"

"You claimed I was once, so now things change since you came here" he growled but sounded a bit wounded. "I helped raised you unlike your real father, I want to know, and you are going to tell me"

"Logan" Lilith announced. "I just did a private thing with a boy and we were caught, it's embarrassing because everybody knows, alright?"

"Oh" stammered Logan.

He let go of Lilith's shoulder then he looked away. "Okay"

Lilith let out a sigh, and put her head down and started to shuffle her feet.

"Who is this boy?" he questioned.

"An old friend"

"Sorry" said Logan quietly. "When I heard something happened on Saturday, I thought it was something dealing with your gifts"

Lilith look back up at him and smiled. She gave him a hug and he tightened it.

"I just miss you girl" he announced. "It's not the same with out you"

"I bet" said Lilith with a grin. "I miss everybody so much, but I make sure I write often"

"Alright" he said. "See ya again, kid"

He looked at her and played punch her in the face, and let out a laugh. He started to walk away.

"Logan?"

Logan stopped and turn to face her.

"How is Kurt?"

"He's going" he replied with a shrug of his shoulders.

Then he walked away out of her sight. Lilith bit her lower lip as she watch him walk away. Then she hurry and went to the Great Hall, she scooped up a muffin, and started to eat it on the way to her first class.

~Defense Against The Dark Arts~

The class for that day, they were dealing with the Boggart. Everybody had fun, while doing it and watching from the others. It was just a blast. Lilith was behind Harry, waiting for her turn. Once Harry was up, Lupin took over, and announced the class is over. She was slightly upset that she didn't have a chance, but then too, she realized Professor Lupin was watching out for the class and Harry, since he is the 'The Boy Who Lived'.

When everybody filed out of the room. Professor Lupin stopped Lilith. She looked at him and gave him a meek smile, as he and her watch everybody leaving class.

"Lilith" he questioned. "How are you feeling?"

Lilith smiled at him a bit. She had a feeling Professor Lupin, wanted something more out of her, then her just being his student. She also had a feeling that she knew him from somewhere.

"I'm fine, Professor" she said. "The chocolate helped a lot, thank you"

Lupin smiled at her widely and nodded his head. He placed his hand on her shoulder. She watched the hand, then he hurry put it back to his side, his face getting flushed.

"That's good" he replied

"What were you and my father fighting about?" questioned Lilith.

She noticed that her father always seems he is fighting with Lupin or giving him mean looks every pass and turn.

"Oh" he faltered. "Your father and I don't get along, it something to deal with" he stopped and looked at her then he looked away.

"It doesn't matter" he stated. "I just want to know how you are feeling?"

Lilith flushed, more out of anger. She was tired of people asking her that.

_Do they know something I don't? _

_Is it obvious and I can't see it?_

"Everything is fine" she snapped.

Lilith faltered a bit. She took in a deep breath and let it out, then she smiled at him.

"Everything is fine" she repeated more respectfully. "Professor, may I leave?"

"I do have a class to get too"

"Yes, yes" stammered Lupin with a side smile. "Goodbye, see you next class"

"Yeah" replied Lilith. "Bye"

_Can you say awkward?_

~Care of Magical Creatures~

Lilith met with Draco on the way to their next class, Care of Magical Creatures. Lilith snuggled to Draco adoringly. She loved him so much, then she felt bad that how she felt and what she did with him happened so fast, she dated Kurt for two years, for her to do anything, but she never felt that way towards him, yes she loved him, but now she realized only as a close friend.

They stopped next to some haystacks, while their was a few paddocks front of them. She looked up to Draco, he smiled down at her, and he leaned down, and they started to kiss.

"Hey Lily" replied Harry.

Lilith stopped their kiss, and turned to Harry. She smiled at him.

"Hey Harry, how are you doing?" she asked. "Even though its been such a long time since we seen each other" she said slyly.

Harry grinned. Then Draco's hand tightened around Lilith's shoulder.

"Thanks Potter" he snapped. "For ruining my moment"

Harry face turned red as he glared at Draco.

"Well Malfoy" he snapped with distaste. "By the sound of it, you only like the physical in the relationship not the emotional"

Draco growled.

"Harry" warned Lilith.

"Potter" snapped Draco. "You don't know anything about a relationship, you are so pathetic, cant get a girlfriend and not to mention you faint every time a Dementor is by"

Then Draco played to faint with a laugh.

"Draco" warned Lilith.

Harry balled his fist at his side. Then Hermione came up and grabbed his arm.

"Harry, he's not worth it" she said.

Hermione started to drag harry to the other side. Hermione turned to Lilith and Lilith made a small smile and word out

'_**Thank you'**_

Hermione nodded her head and smiled.

Lilith turned her look to Draco, his friend were close to by.

In a harsh whisper she announced.

"Draco, why you have to be such a jerk at times"

"You know I don't like him"

"I know" she spat. "But with my presence can you do me the honor on holding your tongue"

She glared up at him and crossed her arms over her chest. Draco glared back down and crossed his arms as well.

"You don't tell me what to do"

Lilith clucked her tongue behind her teeth, she shook her head as she look up to the sky.

"Whatever" she snapped. "I don't want to get into this, I don't want a fight"

"I don't want to fight either" he said. "But if you didn't give me this attitude then it wouldn't have started"

Lilith sighed, she slightly forgot how pig headed he can be. He haves to have the last of everything, he's been that way since they were little.

"I'm sorry" she announced, she knew this would end it.

He smiled a tight smile. They look forward as Hagrid started on their lesson.

Lilith found the Hippogriffs, fascinating. She absolutely love the creatures. But, class ended shortly. Draco with his already ill mood, and jealousy of Potter, stopped everything. A loud screech was heard, Draco screamed and fell to the ground clutching his arm.

Lilith went with Draco to the Hospital wing.

"Did you see that bloody Chicken did to me?" whined Draco. "He almost ripped my arm off"

Lilith rolled her eyes for his dramatics.

"Well" replied Lilith. "You should have treated Buckbeak with outmost respect for the entire time, then acting like you were king"

Draco mouth dropped and glared at her.

"Who side you are on?"

"Yours, of course" she rolled her eyes. "But it still is the truth"

Draco looked away from her with a sour look on his face. Being the only child in a rich family, and being heir, never a good thing on said child. Lilith rolled her eyes once more, she leaned down and kissed his cheek then his lips. Then he deepened the kiss.

Madame Pomfrey walked back into the room and drew herself in height.

"I am not letting you guys do that in here" she yelled. "Nasty birds"

"Sorry" the two teens said unison.

"You can go" Pomfrey huffed.

Draco and Lilith head for their last class. Which Lilith despised hers.

~Divinations~

Lilith absolutely loathed with this said class. It was always the same. She just wondered why her grandfather hired this crazy coot.

She always is predicting Harry's gory demises. While she tells Lilith that she have no gifts what so ever.

Which she and Harry always smiled at each other and stifle their laughs.

For they knew it was so out of league.

~End Of Classes~

Draco and Lilith were back at her place. As they study, kiss, homework, kiss; routine.

"Finally" announced Draco, when they were done with their homework.

"We are done with classes, and homework, the day has gone by so bloody slow"

"Yeah" agreed Lilith.

Then she gave Draco a wanton look.

"But we have a lot of time to ourselves, before dinner"

Draco licked his lips, and smirked at her. He raised his eyebrow at her as he lunged at her, kissing her on the lips and moving all the way down.


End file.
